


All That Lies Waiting

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Pack [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolves have sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Lies Waiting

It was late, and the apartment was quiet, empty. Frank was sprawled on the couch, catching up on research articles that he never seemed to have time to read since transferring to Fringe Division. Frank glanced up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside the apartment, tapping the screen of his datapad to bookmark the article he was reading. He listened as Lincoln hesitated outside the door before unlocking it.

Lincoln stood inside the doorway, silhouetted by the light from the hall. His head lifted slightly, and Frank could hear him sniffing the air before stepping in and closing the door behind him. He covered his hesitation by kneeling and removing his boots, then emptying his pockets onto the little table by the door. Keys, Show-Me, ear cuff all clattered to the surface and Lincoln stared at them.

Frank watched him, then said, "Hey. Thought you were gonna stay at your place tonight."

Lincoln huffed out an annoyed breath and crossed the room. "Shitty day. Didn't want to be alone."

"Problems?"

Lincoln threw himself down on the couch. "They're not willing to release us for field duty because they don't have proper criteria to determine whether or not we're fit for duty. Dr. Weasel doesn't want to release us at all because he wants to keep us for himself. The Secretary… who the fuck even knows with him. They're just arguing endlessly and we're bored out of our minds and Liv's gone insane and is painting her mom's kitchen and Charlie's on another date."

Frank blinked. " _That's_ what's bothering you?"

Lincoln looked up sharply. "No." He stared at Frank, then bared his teeth at him. "Okay, fine, yes. It's stupid."

"Not really." Frank tossed his datapad onto the coffee table and turned sideways on the couch, facing Lincoln. He folded his legs in front of him and braced his elbows on his knees. "All of us have lost control of pretty much everything right now. You and Liv want to control things, especially, well, me and Charlie. Him dating someone… else has got to be bothering you."

"I don't…"

"Lincoln." Frank's tone was reproachful. His smile softened it.

Lincoln huffed out a breath. "Fine. It bothers me. Happy?"

Frank shrugged, a slight lifting of his shoulders, and dropped his eyes. "No." At Lincoln's frown he shook his head. "You can't be that oblivious."

Lincoln's frown deepened.

Frank looked a little incredulous. "You need to control things. I need you to be happy."

"What? Why?"

"I just _do_. Why do you think I cook breakfast for you and bring you tea and wash the clothing that you leave all over the apartment?"

"I…" Lincoln shook his head. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"You can boss me around, too, as long as Liv isn't here."

Lincoln growled, low and soft. Frank laughed and tilted his head back, turning to expose his throat.

Lincoln's growl deepened. "Don't do that."

Frank's eyes half closed. "Do what?"

Lincoln turned on the couch, crouching over Frank. He pressed his face to Frank's neck and breathed in deeply. "You smell like Liv."

Frank nuzzled Lincoln's hair. "You stink like you've been in meetings all day."

Lincoln sniffed his arm. "I don't stink."

"You smell like frustration and imminent homicide."

"Well, I have been in meetings all day."

Frank rolled out from under Lincoln and stood next to the couch. He held his hand out to Lincoln and pulled him to his feet. "Come on." Frank stepped away from the couch, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Lincoln was following.

Frank walked down the short hallway to the bathroom, stripping his shirt off as he walked. He turned the water on in the shower, and while it was warming up, turned and pulled Lincoln's shirt over his head. When he dropped his hands to Lincoln's belt, Lincoln said, "This should be weird, right?"

Frank shrugged and unbuckled Lincoln's belt, pushed his pants down. He offered Lincoln an arm to steady himself on while Lincoln stepped out of his pants. "Maybe before," Frank said. He pushed Lincoln into the shower, kicked off his own pants and stepped in after him. "Now it's just you letting me take care of you."

Lincoln tilted his head down, letting the water hit his head and the back of his neck. Frank rested his hand on Lincoln's shoulder before reaching past him for the soap. He lathered up the cloth and scrubbed it across Lincoln's shoulders. He worked methodically, down Lincoln's back and legs. He patted the top of Lincoln's foot.

"Turn around."

Lincoln did, and looked down at Frank, head tilted to one side. "Seriously, why isn't this weird?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "This isn't weird?"

Lincoln swatted at his head. Frank laughed and scrubbed Lincoln's legs. "I dunno. I think it's sort of what I said before. We just see things differently. I mean, we'd all be just as happy running around naked now. We don't really have any problems touching each other; sort of lost those boundaries." He stood and handed Lincoln the washcloth. "That doesn't mean I'm going to wash your junk for you."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and took the cloth from Frank and finished washing himself before he handed the cloth back to Frank. Frank washed quickly and they traded spots under the spray of water.

Frank took his time drying Lincoln, rubbing the fluffy towel over his skin in slow circles until Lincoln's eyes were half-closed and he was swaying on his feet. Frank stepped close, breathing in the warmth that rose from Lincoln's skin. "That's better."

"Smell like me again?"

"You. Us." Frank lowered his mouth to the curve of Lincoln's shoulder and licked. When he drew back, Lincoln's eyes were dark. Frank licked his jaw, tongue rasping over the stubble. "We all smell like each other now."

Lincoln blinked and whispered, "Frank."

"Bed."

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Just sleep. You're exhausted and I think Liv would kill me if she wasn't here to watch."

Lincoln's eyes went even wider and he blushed. "Um."

Frank stepped around him and walked towards the bedroom. He grinned when he heard Lincoln following. He crawled to the center of the bed, and Lincoln followed, curling against his back, breath warming the nape of his neck. Frank shivered when Lincoln licked his skin between his shoulder blades, right over his tattoo, then nipped his neck gently.

"Thanks," Lincoln whispered.

*****

Liv unlocked the door quietly, eased her backpack to the floor and tugged off her boots. It was late, far later than she intended to get home, and she didn't want to wake Frank. She sniffed the air and smiled. Charlie or Lincoln, either. 

She smiled when Charlie blinked at her from the couch. "Hey. Thought you were on a date with Bug Girl. When'd you get here?"

"Couple hours ago," Charlie rumbled. "Went home for a while, but couldn't sleep."

She nudged his hip with her knee until he rolled onto his side, then settled on the couch in front of him. Charlie buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply, then sneezed.

Liv laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"You reek like your mom's stinky shampoo and that damn dog."

Liv laughed. "Hey, it's not Chaucer's fault we freak him out now. What else do you smell?"

He leaned back a little and sniffed the air. "Two sleepy things. Not much else, so they showered. They didn't have sex, by the way, but they wanted to."

"Waiting on you."

Charlie went still, then sighed. "Liv…"

"Tired of waiting. We belong together." She rolled onto her back so she could look at him. "Why are you here?"

"I told you…"

"Not what I meant. You've been on what, four, five dates with Mona. Why aren't you with her?"

He was silent for a long time. "She doesn't smell right. She's not… right. I tried, Liv, but it wasn't working. I'm not gonna see her again."

She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He wrinkled his nose at her. "No you're not."

"Okay, I'm not sorry that it didn't work out, but I am sorry you're hurting."

He leaned down and bit the tip of her nose. She pushed her head up and kissed him.

He was still, his mouth a firm line for long moments before he relaxed against her. She teased his lips open with her tongue, thumb stroking at the corner of his mouth. She scratched her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, pulled until he rolled onto her, one leg stretching over hers.

Liv arched under him, pressing up against the weight of his body, and growled, a low sound that Charlie answered. Liv nipped at his mouth and said, "Yes. This."

He pulled back, braced his arms on either side of her face. The dim light caught her eyes and reflected it in a faint greenish glow. "I suppose you're gonna be all smug now."

She grinned. "Of course."

"You're a very irritating person, you know that, right?"

"You love me and you know it."

He ducked his head and caught her lips with his, tongue sweeping into her mouth.

"Are you guys gonna fuck on the couch or are you coming to bed?" Lincoln called.

Liv started laughing and Charlie rested his forehead against hers. She kissed him again, gently, and asked, "Well?"

"I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Frank and Lincoln were curled together on the bed, smiling, still half-asleep. Liv started to climb on the bed and Lincoln pushed her away with one foot.

"This is a no-clothing bed. You're both overdressed."

Liv slapped his foot away. "Bossy."

Lincoln grinned. Frank yawned and nuzzled the side of his face. "She'll make you pay for that."

"He's counting on it," Liv said, laughing, pulling her shirt over her head.

Charlie was still standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest. Lincoln propped himself up on his elbows, displacing Frank. "You just gonna stand there?"

A slow grin spread over Charlie's face. "Just enjoying the view."

Liv turned and stretched an arm out towards him, hooking her fingers in his belt and tugging him to her. He rested his hands on her hips, fingers splaying over her skin, and ducked his head to kiss her. She worked open the fly of his jeans, then glanced over her shoulder at a little sound from Lincoln.

Frank was kneeling behind him, kissing his neck, one hand resting on Lincoln's stomach. Lincoln's eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure, and when Charlie pushed his hands into Liv's pants, cupping her ass, Lincoln groaned a little.

"Jesus," Charlie breathed. Liv pushed Charlie's jeans down while he stripped off his shirt. His hands went to the front of her pants, unfastening them while she walked backwards to the bed. She tumbled onto her back and Charlie pulled her pants off, then pushed his own underwear off. He paused at the foot of the bed and smiled down at the three of them, then laughed.

"What?" Liv asked.

He crawled over her. "Just trying to remember why I was having second thoughts about this."

"We'll make sure you can't remember." Lincoln leaned over and caught Charlie's face between his hands, kissed him deeply. He murmured into his mouth, "Years. Wanted to do that for years."

Liv reached up and stroked their faces, grinning under them. Lincoln pulled away from Charlie and gave Liv an upside-down kiss. She peered around his head to Frank, and held out her hand to him. He caught her hand in his and kissed her fingers. The look he gave her was curious.

"Why _didn't_ the three of you get together before? Was it because of me?"

Lincoln shrugged and Liv said, "A lot of things, really."

"I didn't want to fuck things up," Charlie said. "We're good together, as partners, you know. I didn't want to lose that if things went bad."

"Now?"

"Things went bad without our any input from us. I figure that was a pretty dumbass reason to stay apart. Besides, I don't really think Liv's taking no for an answer anymore."

Liv laughed. "Nope. You're my dumbass now." She grinned hooked one leg around Charlie's hip, and Lincoln and Frank scrambled out of the way just as she flipped Charlie onto his back. She rested one hand on his chest and threaded the fingers of her other hand through his hair, twisting his head to the side to expose his neck. She nipped his throat and growled, "Mine."

Charlie whined, eyes sliding shut, arms falling to the bed limply. His cock lay against his belly, flushed and thick, leaving streaks of moisture on his skin. Liv lowered her mouth to his shoulder and bit harder, sucking a bruise into his skin. She ran her tongue over the mark, soothing. Lincoln and Frank were watching, eyes wide, panting in unison. 

Charlie blinked his eyes open. His pupils were blown wide, eyes glassy. "Holy shit," he whispered. He brought his hands up to rest on her thighs.

Liv smiled down at him. "Good, right?"

Charlie's forehead creased in concentration. "Are you… how are you doing that?"

She flicked her eyes up. "Lincoln thinks it's pheromones."

Lincoln nodded and licked his lips. It took a couple tries to get his tongue working again when he said, "Yeah, something like that. It's related to the pack dynamics. The hierarchy. Jesus fuck, the two of you look hot."

Liv looked at him from under her eyelashes, then darted her eyes to Frank, held his eyes for a long moment. "Not the only ones."

Frank grinned and wrapped himself around Lincoln, ducking his head and nuzzling Lincoln's jaw. Lincoln licked his lips, eyes darting to Frank's mouth, then up to his eyes. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Frank's lower lip, then nipped gently. He licked into Frank's mouth, reached up to comb his fingers through his hair.

Liv made a pleased sound in her throat and Charlie's fingers tightened on her skin. She leaned down, nuzzling the hollow of Charlie's throat, lapped at the sweat collected there. Charlie ran his hands up her sides and she squirmed at the light touch. She backed out of his hold, placing open-mouthed kisses along his chest as she went. When her breath ghosted over Charlie's cock, he growled, echoed by the others, filling the room with the sound of them.

Lincoln started laughing. "The neighbors are going to call the cops and say they're hearing wild animals."

Charlie grinned. "'Folks, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but we've got a report of bears in the area.'"

Frank laughed against Lincoln's neck. "No, officer, no bears here."

"Just us werewolves." Liv nipped Charlie's hip, laughing against his skin as his own laughter changed to a low moan. Liv nuzzled the base of Charlie's cock, nosing into the springy curls. She flattened her tongue against him and licked a stripe up to the head of his cock.

"Liv." Charlie tugged at her arms, pulling her up.

She rubbed the heel of her hand over his cock, then curved her fingers around him, guiding him into her. She groaned as she sank onto him. Liv leaned forward and kissed Charlie, slipping her tongue between his lips, deep into his mouth. She braced her hands on his chest and rolled her hips, throwing her head back when Charlie thrust up to meet her, planting his feet on the bed. Her eyes closed to slits and she growled.

The bed rocked as Lincoln rolled Frank to the surface, pinning him on his back and grinding against him. Charlie's breath hitched as he watched them.

Liv licked his ear. "You like that?"

Lincoln rubbed himself against Frank and grinned. Frank pressed his mouth against Lincoln's, licking at his lips. Lincoln groaned and pushed his tongue into Frank's mouth. 

Liv rolled her hips, lifting then pushing herself back down on Charlie, setting a slow rhythm that Charlie met. One of his hands drifted from her hip to her belly, thumb pressing against her clit. Liv pressed down into his touch.

Lincoln sat back on his heels, legs spread wide. He braced one hand on Frank's shoulder and licked his free hand. Frank grabbed Lincoln's wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, kissing and licking Lincoln's palm. Lincoln cupped his spit-slick hand around their cocks, holding them together. He stroked them in time with Liv's movements, in time with Charlie's soft growls and whines.

Liv was gasping, making little bitten-off sounds, eyes closed in concentration as she rode Charlie. Frank breathed, "Come on, Liv."

Her voice rose in a sharp whine and she arched, fingers scrabbling on Charlie's skin. Charlie snarled and pulled her down to him, writhing under her as he came. Frank and Lincoln followed, arching into each other, until Lincoln tipped forward, sprawling on top of Frank.

Liv curled against Charlie's side, kissing his bruised shoulder and resting her head against his chest. Lincoln wiggled until he was pinned between Frank and Charlie, sighing contentedly when Charlie wrapped his arm around Lincoln and pulled him closer. Frank reached across them both and tangled his fingers with Liv's.

"Yes, this," Liv said, as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
